


Верный пес

by MadMoro



Category: 3:10 to Yuma (2007)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Porn With Plot, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-01-27 21:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1723604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadMoro/pseuds/MadMoro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постыдная кличка "Принцесса" так просто не прилипает</p>
            </blockquote>





	Верный пес

Уэйду было скучно. Они уже неделю всей бандой околачивались в Аризонской пустыне, в ожидании дилижанса из Феникса. Всю эту неделю они только и делали, что стреляли по кактусам, допивали бурбон и дрочили, представляя себе шлюх, которых купят на полученные от грабежа деньги. Компания правой руки Уэйда совершенно не устраивала, по сути он прибегал к помощи рук только, когда непозволительно долго задерживался под федеральным конвоем, а это случалось всего пару раз. Да и сейчас вряд ли был подобный случай.  
Бурбон подходил к концу. Чертов дилижанс, скорее всего, будет здесь не раньше, чем через два дня — Бен посылал парней на разведку в ближайший городок — там сказали, что пристав сожрал что-то не то в салуне и теперь не слезает с горшка. Парни ржали, что твои кони, когда говорили об этом — Бену же было не до смеха. Приближался сезон дождей, что значит, если пустыню накроет ливнем, то маршрут дилижанса изменится — никто не будет ехать через потоки бурлящей грязи, в которые все тут превратится.  
Радости Уэйду это не прибавляло, как и терпения.  
Он пнул спящего рядом Чарли Принца в плечо. Тот дернулся так, словно услышал выстрел, и тут же потянулся к кобуре.  
— Да тише ты, — усмехнулся Уэйд, зажимая ладонью Чарли рот — вдруг еще поднимет шум, а это Уэйду было ни к чему. Пусть парни спят, пока есть возможность проснуться утром. А то с их работой такая возможность не дается надолго. Чарли послушно замер, вглядываясь в отбрасываемые пламенем костра тени. Он всегда делал то, что прикажет Уэйд, поступаясь своей гордостью и принципами, если таковые, конечно, у него имелись. Принц следовал за Беном, как собака за хозяином, и с готовностью лизал бы ему сапоги, пожелай он того. Но Бена сейчас волновала отнюдь не чистота сапог.  
— Чарли, — низкий шепот Уэйда вскрыл ночь, как вскрывает скальпель коновала чужую плоть, и Принц влажно блеснул глазами, по интонации босса угадывая последующие слова, — ты знаешь, что мне нужно.  
Конечно же, Чарли знал. Да об этом сплетничали весь штат и все пограничье Мексики. Постыдная кличка "Принцесса" так просто не прилипает. Да и вряд ли мужчине будут выплевывать едкое "шлюха" в спину. В ответ Чарли лишь натянуто улыбался и спускал курок. Как правило, обидчик тут же затыкался и затыкался навсегда. Но Чарли совершенно не стыдился своих несколько расширенных обязанностей. Он был рад угодить боссу. Кто-то назвал бы такое отношение любовью, Чарли же называл это верностью. Поэтому в ответ на слова Уэйда Чарли коротко кивнул и скосил глаза на пах своего босса.  
— Умница, — улыбнулся Бен, отнимая ладонь от его рта, позволяя Принцу облизать губы и послушно растянуться на земле у чужих ног. Лицо Принца, словно собачья морда, уткнулось Уэйду в промежность, и Уэйд ощутил сквозь брючную ткань горячее дыхание.  
— Умница, — еще раз повторил Бен и поощрительно потрепал Чарли по белобрысому затылку. Принц потерся носом о вздыбившуюся ширинку, вдыхая смесь из пыли, бурбона и пота. Сейчас так пахли все в банде, даже сам Принц. Но Уэйд пах по-особому. В его запахе было что-то отличное от прочих, и Чарли втягивал ноздрями горькую смесь, пытаясь узнать, что именно отличает Уэйда от других мужчин. Над этой тайной Чарли бился уже давно, с тех пор, как сам предложил ему себя, не зная как иначе выразить свою готовность сделать все, что Уэйд ни попросит.  
Чарли быстро расстегнул пуговицы на чужих брюках; быстрее, чем расстегнул бы на своих, захоти он помочиться. В ноздри ударил запах мужского тела — теплый, терпкий и мускусный. Чарли ткнулся в этот запах носом, ртом обхватывая сквозь линялую ткань кальсон член Уэйда.  
Чарли даже на исповеди не признался бы, что ждал этого всю неделю, что они торчали в пустыне. Как преданный пес, он ждал, что его позовут, ждал, что его попросят. Он ходил за Уэйдом по пятам, ловил каждый его жест, каждое слово и ждал — Господь воздал ему за ожидание.  
Он терся губами, щеками и носом о чужой член, как трется пес о хозяйскую ладонь, пока Уэйд, потеряв терпение, не оттянул его голову, стиснув пальцы в светлых волосах.  
— Ближе к делу, — процедил он сквозь зубы, ловя чужой взгляд, — ты же знаешь, что я не люблю долгие прелюдии.  
— Да, Босс, — хриплым шепотом выдохнул Чарли и, задрав чужую рубашку, потянулся к мелким пуговицам на кальсонах. Те в отличие от брючных, разбегались под прикосновениями пальцев. Уэйд усмехнулся.  
— Такое ощущение, что ты торопишься на свой первый бал, моя зеленоглазая принцесса.   
Только Уэйду позволялось звать его принцессой. Только от Уэйда Принц был готов сносить любые оскорбления и унижения.  
— Боишься опоздать? — голос Уэйда резонировал у Принца в диафрагме, пуская по его спине мурашки. — Или боишься, что я передумаю?  
Чарли громко сглотнул. И, наверное, паника отразилась в его глазах, потому что Уэйд мягко рассмеялся и погладил Чарли по голове.   
— Ты же знаешь, что у меня слабость к зеленоглазым принцессам, — он снова потянул его за волосы, на этот раз не прочь, а так, чтобы Принц запрокинул голову. Поцелуй вышел жадным, чуть пьяным от бурбона и на редкость слюнявым по меркам Уэйда. Да и борода Принца неприятно колола лицо и лезла в рот.  
— Зря ты отрастил эту бороду, Чарли, — Уэйд оттер губы, и блестящая в свете костра дорожка слюны от его рта ко рту чужому оборвалась, — девочки не носят бород. Хотя к черту, давай за дело...  
Уэйд надавил на затылок Принца, пригибая его голову ниже, к своему паху. Чарли не нужно было принуждать. Он с готовностью вернулся обратно, отыскивая губами член Уэйда, обхватывая его ртом, опускаясь ниже. Уэйд выдохнул что-то ругательное сквозь зубы и Чарли улыбнулся, растягивая уголки губ вокруг его члена, пытаясь взять глубже в горло.  
— Мне нравятся твои зеленые глаза, принцесса, — Бен сжал пальцы в волосах Принца и тут же разжал обратно. — Они напоминают мне о море. Обо всех оттенках моря...  
Уэйд снова выругался, когда Принц, уткнувшись носом в темные волосы на его лобке, сделал глотательное движение и еще что-то невозможное своим языком.   
— ...я хочу смотреть тебе в глаза, — Чарли издал тихий стон, скользя губами наверх, обратно к головке. Он поднял взгляд на Уэйда, тот улыбался, откинувшись на локти. — Да, именно так. А теперь покажи, насколько тебе это нравится.  
Чарли с пошлым чмокающим звуком выпустил член изо рта, но лишь для того, чтобы подобно собаке высунуть язык и несколько раз, вылизывающими движениями, провести им от основания до головки, где он снова сомкнул губы.   
Уэйд смотрел, как его собственный член теряется в кольце покрасневшего рта, смотрел, как едва заметная в темноте зелень чужих глаз превращается в черноту. Чарли старался, Бен не мог этого не заметить. О его старании говорило абсолютно все, начиная от довольных низких стонов, заканчивая тем, с каким рвением он насаживался горлом на член Уэйда. Чарли действительно нравилось подставляться для Бена, нравилось заглатывать до основания его напряженный член, чувствовать его горлом и беспомощно тереться своим о холодную аризонскую землю.   
Чарли вдыхал носом, ртом тяжелый запах чужого возбуждения. Он хотел пропитаться им насквозь — выпуская член из жаркой влажности своего рта, он прижимался к нему губами, скользя вдоль изогнутой вены поцелуями; терся о нежную кожу носом и щеками, пока Бен, шипя, не оттягивал его за волосы, чтобы потом вновь опустить на свой член.  
— Чарли... — низкий шепот Уэйда волной мурашек прошелся по спине Принца, — будь умницей...  
Чарли не требовалось пояснений. Чарли все прекрасно понимал — босс скоро кончит. А это значит, что нельзя пропустить и капли. Чарли сосредоточил все свое внимание на головке. Глядя Уэйду в глаза, он обвел ее языком, подразнив самым кончиком напряженную уздечку, и в ожидании чужой разрядки раскрыл рот, тяжело дыша от собственного возбуждения.  
— Пей до дна, принцесса, — выдохнул Уэйд, ослабляя хватку пальцев у основания члена, стискивая зубы, кончая.   
Чарли старался собрать все, действительно испивая Уэйда до дна. Он преданно выжидал, когда Бен переведет дыхание, когда выпрямится и сядет ровно на холодной земле, чтобы пару раз ударить Чарли членом по губам, стряхивая последние капли спермы ему в рот.   
— Умница, — похвалил его Уэйд и потрепал по волосам. Чарли заискивающе приблизил свое лицо к нему, вытягивая шею, ожидая похвалы более весомой. У Чарли было красное лицо, лихорадочный блеск и собачья преданность во взгляде. Уэйд усмехнулся, приподымая за подбородок голову Чарли еще выше. Еще влажные губы Принца припухли и блестели. Уэйд провел по его губам большим пальцем, словно пытаясь стереть этот неприличный блеск.  
— Я целуюсь только с принцессами, Чарли. А сейчас ты похож на блядь, — Уэйд накрыл ладонью чужое лицо и оттолкнул прочь. Принц со стоном противоречия откатился в сторону. Он с жалобой в глазах смотрел, как Бен застегивает обратно брюки и заправляет в них рубашку. — Иди спать. Но так и быть, я разрешаю тебе подрочить перед сном, но только чтоб ни звука.  
Чарли молчаливо перевернулся на спину и торопливо запустил ладонь в штаны, одновременно с этим прикусывая ребро другой. Сквозь шум крови в ушах, он услышал, как Уэйд довольно усмехнулся:  
— Умница.


End file.
